All Boundaries Are Conventions
by Luthien Bumbleroot
Summary: Robert prend le temps de rédiger des lettres de souvenirs adressées à son ami, Sixsmith, alors qu'il termine la composition du Cloud Atlas Sextet.
1. Sixsmith

Hôtel Meling, Bruges, le 2 décembre 1931 à 23h20.

Sixsmith,

Tu te souviens du ciel étoilé de Corse ? Les lumières scintillaient autant dans ton regard que dans le mien. Nous étions libres, naïfs et totalement stupides. Je me souviens très bien de ce premier baiser échangé. Tu étais terriblement nerveux Sixsmith, j'en souris encore. Je revois tes mains tremblantes, ton hésitation. Tu as tenté par deux fois de troubler mes intentions en prenant la parole, sans savoir quoi dire. Tu pensais que tes études de sciences allaient pouvoir te sortir de là, mais tu avais tord. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu me racontais et c'est ce qui m'a permis de faire le premier pas, d'attraper tes lèvres et de te faire taire. Je sais que tu te sens vexé de lire ces lignes, mais ne le sois pas. J'aime tes petits défauts. J'aime aussi tes discussions ennuyeuses sur la science, que je ne comprendrais jamais. Au moins, une passion t'anime et, même si je t'empêche souvent de partir dans des explications qui me donnent mal au crâne, tu sais bien que ton intelligence me séduit. Toi-même, tu ne comprends pas l'art, et tu m'aimes quand même, n'est-ce pas ?

Revenons-en à ce souvenir, repartons en Corse, toi et moi. Souviens-toi de ce baiser paisible et innocent. Tes lèvres osaient à peine caresser les miennes. Je sais, tous deux avions entamé une relation interdite. Tu avais peur que quelqu'un nous surprenne... Je t'avais pourtant dit que je t'emmenais dans un lieu secret que j'avais déniché plus tôt dans la journée. Il a fallu attendre de longues minutes avant que tu ne puisses te détendre. Je me souviens encore de tes mains et de ton visage crispés, ton regard qui fuyait pour observer les alentours. Tu avais l'air d'un espion, nous avions même blagué sur ce sujet. À l'époque déjà, tu te montrais susceptibles de mes taquineries. Tu es pourtant adorable lorsque tu prends cette mine sévère. Tu pensais sûrement que je ne t'aimais pas assez, que je me jouais de toi. Pourtant, n'était-ce pas ce coté espiègle qui t'a attiré chez moi, en premier ? Mais nous reviendrons à ce souvenir dans une prochaine lettre. Pour l'instant, je dois travailler mon sextuor. Mais je ne t'oublie pas. Je prends toujours quelques minutes pour te donner de mes nouvelles.

Sincèrement,

R.F

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre :) L'histoire de Robert Frobisher et Rufus Sixsmith m'a tellement émue, bouleversée, fascinée, que j'ai décidé d'écrire une fiction à leur sujet. Je reprends la méthode de récit du livre "_La cartographie des nuages_", à savoir l'histoire sous forme de lettres de Robert. Cependant, si vous avez lu le livre, vous remarquerez que je n'écris pas le texte comme dans le roman pour ce qui est de la façon dont s'exprime Robert (il mange les "_Je_" dans ses phrases, comme par exemple : "_me souviens de notre rencontre_"). Pour le reste, j'essaye de respecter au maximum. En espérant que le texte vous plaise et que vous suivrez cette fiction ;)


	2. Gresham

Hôtel Meling, Bruges, le 3 décembre 1931 à 5h20.

Sixsmith,

Nous avions treize ans lors de notre première rencontre à _Gresham_. Nous étions des gamins et nous avions des rêves plein la tête. Je me souviens que tu étais toujours seul dans ton coin. Tu ne parlais à personne, à part aux professeurs. Je te voyais souvent courir après eux dans les couloirs, tes bouquins à la main. Tu leur posais des questions, fasciné par les sujets qu'ils avaient abordé en cours de sciences. J'ai de nombreuses fois intercepté vos discussions, mais je t'avoue franchement ne pas me souvenir de quoi vous parliez. Je te l'ai dit, la science et moi ne sommes pas amis.

Ah, Gresham. J'ai de bons souvenirs de ce collège. Pas toi ? Ne me dis pas que tu penses à tous ces imbéciles qui t'ont mené la vie dure ? Ils n'en valent pas la peine, je te l'ai déjà dit. En parlant d'eux, tu te souviens de ce cher Vincent Wescot ? Bien-sûr que tu t'en souviens, quelle question. Il était un de tes pires cauchemars. Tu ne pouvais pas te rendre dans l'établissement sans avoir une peur bleue de ce crétin. Personnellement, il me sortait plus par les yeux qu'autre chose. Mais, tu sais bien pourquoi. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas. Du jour au lendemain, il ne s'était plus présenté en cours. Un mauvais rhume, tu parles ! Je lui ai fait peur en lui laissant une magnifique lettre dans ses affaires. Nous avions quinze ans à cette époque. Malgré son âge, proche du notre, crois-moi Sixsmith, il n'en menait pas large. Le contenu de cette lettre a développé chez lui une angoisse irrationnelle et paranoïaque.

Je ne te dirais pas ce que je lui ai écris. Je te vois déjà me faire la morale... Mais sans cette lettre, il n'aurait pas arrêté de te chercher des poux. En tout cas, je me souviens clairement de ton drôle de regard quand tu as compris que c'était grâce à moi qu'il te laissait tranquille. Tu avais également compris que je voulais apprendre à te connaître et que tu m'intéressais. Je sais et j'ai toujours su que tu m'aimais. Nous étions jeunes mais je n'étais pas assez naïf pour ne pas voir clair dans ton jeu. Tes regards, tes joues rosies, en disaient long sur tes sentiments envers moi.

Notre toute première rencontre était vraiment adorable. Tu étais assis sur un banc, un bouquin ouvert sur tes genoux et tu semblais absorbé par ta lecture. Je suis passé près de toi alors que mon père me faisait des recommandations afin que je sois poli face au directeur que nous devions rencontrer lui et moi. Je lui ai promis de suivre ses conseils et tu as levé les yeux au son de ma voix. Nos regards se sont croisés et j'ai su, dès cet instant, que nous allions vivre une grande histoire ensemble. Ne l'avons-nous pas déjà vécu, d'ailleurs ? Je m'interroge sur ce sujet. J'ai le sentiment que nos vies sont un perpétuel recommencement et que nous nous retrouvons toujours, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

La fatigue me gagne. Je sais que tu détestes lorsque je commence un sujet et que je ne le termine pas comme tu le voudrais, mais je te promets de reparler de cette histoire de vies antérieures plus tard.

Sincèrement,

R.F


End file.
